Meeting at a Wedding
by perrigirl
Summary: Chandler and Monica haven't met yet but they soon do at someone's wedding..... (C+M)
1. Chapter 1

Meeting at a wedding.  
  
Okay, this is my first fic so plz be nice! Monica and Ross haven't met the others yet. So Rachel didn't go to high school with Monica and Ross didn't go to college with Chandler. Ross and Monica live in New York and so do the others. Ross has full custody of Ben and I have added three more characters that are Monica and Ross' best friends, Stephanie, Paul and Carter.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. (I pinched Carter from Spin City and Paul from Mad about you but Stephanie is mine!)  
  
Chapter 1: The Wedding Day.  
  
Monica Geller opened her mail and saw that she had a wedding invite to go to her cousin's wedding. She hated weddings because her mother would always go on and on about her not having a boyfriend and not giving her a grand child. It was whenever she saw her! Just about as she was about to rip it up, one of her best friends, Carter, walked through the door.  
  
`Hi Monica, what are you doing?'  
  
`Just about to rip up a invite to my bitch-faced cousin Frannie's wedding!'  
  
`Hey, slow down a minute!' Carter said and dropped his briefcase and went over to her. `Maybe we should go. 'He said taking it of her.  
  
What? Are you crazy?'  
  
`No, I'm gay! Come on, I mean it could be fun!' He said getting a beer from the fridge.  
  
`Oh okay! But what if my mom starts going at me like she always does when I see her?'  
  
`Tell her something that Ross has done which she would be appalled by.'  
  
*****  
  
`Hey, I can't wait until tomorrow! It's gonna be so cool.' Rachel Greene said running into her friend Chandler's apartment.  
  
`Yes, and if you keep going like this, you will be up all night!' He said while reading a book.  
  
`Anyway, look on the bright side, you might meet the woman of your dreams.'  
  
`As if, Joey will probably have sex with all the hot women in that room tomorrow night.' He said closing his book.  
  
`Come on, one of our friends is getting married. Be happy for a change.' She said getting some water and then sitting down.  
  
Chandler really wanted to love, he just couldn't find the right woman. He had dated girls before but then they always go and cheat on him. Apart from this one girl, but he got her pregnant. He was commitment phobic but didn't want to leave her on her own during the pregnancy but once she gave birth, she ran off and left the baby with Chandler. He didn't know what to do at first, but he then decided to keep her. He named her Amanda Holly Bing. She had just turned five years old a few weeks ago. His friends all helped out to look after her. Rachel was a waitress at this coffee house name Central Perk, Phoebe who was a masseuse and Joey who was an actor but never got any jobs so he did little things like a pizza delivery guy for some extra money. They all adored her, especially his parents. His mom and dad always asked if they could have her for the day or if they could come up to theirs for the weekend. (I know that his parents are divorced and his father is gay but I wanted  
to write when his parents are married.) His mom was a novelist and his dad was a surgeon at Beth Israel Hospital and was the best in the world.  
  
*****  
  
`God I hate weddings, they are all pure crap!' Monica said when they were in the cab on the way to the wedding. They were holding it in the Plaza Hotel just opposite Central Park. In the cab were her brother Ross, Stephanie her best friend that she knew since kindergarten, Carter and their best friend Paul. Ross was a professor at NYU teaching palaeontology, Paul was a movie director, Carter worked at City Hall with the Mayor, Stephanie was a journalist that worked for the New Yorker and Monica owned a few restaurants.  
  
`God Monica give it a rest!' Ross told her.  
  
`You can't talk you've been married three times!'  
  
`That is pretty true Ross.' Paul said butting in.  
  
`Okay, we're here thank God!' Ross said as everyone got out of the cab. He had to pay for the cab and they went inside. The wedding was being held on the sixth floor. When they reached it, Monica could see her parents talking with her Aunt Marilyn.  
  
`I think we should start to go in.' Carter suggested.  
  
`Okay, but first I'm gonna see if there are any cute guys here.' Stephanie said and walked off. The others walked into the room where the ceremony was being held. There were chairs on both sides and an aisle down the middle. It was covered in rose petals. Once they were told were to sit, the groom came out with the best man. Monica saw the best man and thought that he was cute. She smiled at the thought that she could get to talk to him later.  
  
When Chandler stepped out with the groom he could see people starting to come in. Then this one person caught his eye on the bride's side. He wondered who it was. But he thought that she was beautiful, well hot! He thought back to where he had this discussion with Rachel when Amanda had just turned three and he had said that he would never go on a date again. Now he thought differently. He was thinking  
  
if he saw her at the reception he could talk to her, get her number and maybe go on a date. He turned his attention back to the wedding, as it was about to start. The priest came out from the back room and the music started to play.  
  
First of all came Rachel and Joey coming down the aisle, as the maid of honour and one of the groom's men. Then came Phoebe down on her own, then there was Amanda as the flower girl throwing rose petals at the chairs. And then came Frannie with her parents and the crowd rose. She came down the aisle with a smile on her face. When they came to the front she smiled at her soon-to-be husband Michael standing there with a smile on his face. Her father lifted up her vale and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The priest began the ceremony.  
  
(I am no good at writing wedding vows or this part of the wedding so...)  
  
`Son, you may kiss your bride.' The priest said and Michael leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. The crowd applauded for them and most people were crying. They walked down the aisle and the wedding party followed. Chandler picked up Amanda and followed them. He knew soon that he could talk to this mysterious attractive woman at the reception.  
  
TO BE COUNTINED  
  
Please send me all of your comments at [1]perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk!  
  
Or click the little box below:  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk! 


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting at a Wedding.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews. Here's the second part!  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. (Apart from Stephanie)  
  
Chapter 2: The Reception.  
  
Once Chandler had entered the room he instantly tired to find the woman that he saw earlier at the wedding. But Rachel came up to him with a glass of champagne.  
  
`Hey Chandler. Get this down you.' She said handing him the glass.  
  
`Oh thanks. Where's Amanda?'  
  
`I thought that she was with you.'  
  
`No, you said you'd look after her and then let me have her.'  
  
`Chandler, I'm so sorry.' Rachel said as Chandler was starting to panic.  
  
`Listen, get the others and ask them to check all of the hotel.' He said running out trying to find his daughter.  
  
*****  
  
`I'm going.' Monica said. She was outside with Carter at this table downstairs in the garden. The reception was now on the ground floor. Outside was a beautiful garden with tables and chairs with a dance floor and you could hear music from the band playing inside. There were other people going for a walk and it was just so peaceful outside.  
  
`Come on, liven up a bit okay?' He said lighting up another cigarette. `This is probably the last wedding we'd be that for a few years yet.'  
  
`But this is so boring. I don't even know why I came here. You persuaded me that there were gonna be cute guys here but so far I can't see any!' She said having a glass of champagne. Just then a little girl ran up to them.  
  
`Excuse me. I'm lost, can you help me?'  
  
Monica saw this little tiny girl trying to find her parents. She looked so adorable in her little dress. Then she remembered that she was the flower girl at the wedding. `Of course we will. What's your name?' She asked crouching down at the girl's height.  
  
`Amanda. I can't find my daddy.' She said starting to cry.  
  
`Oh, don't cry. I'll help you find your daddy.' Amanda leaned in and hugged Monica, which was a surprise to her. Just then they heard someone screaming out her name. They turned around and saw a man running up to them. It was the guy that Monica had seen at the wedding. Now this is her chance to get to know him.  
  
Chandler looked all around for Amanda. This was his last hope. He saw a little girl in the distance. It was Amanda. And then saw that she was with someone. That someone was the girl that he had laid eyes on during the wedding. He called her name and then ran over to them. He picked her up and swung her round, happy to see her safe. He then turned to Monica.  
  
`Hi, Chandler Bing.' He said extending his hand.  
  
`Monica Geller.' She said shaking his hand.  
  
`Well thanks for finding her. I don't know what I would do if I didn't find her.'  
  
`It was know problem.'  
  
`So, would you like to get a drink or something?'  
  
`Actually, we were just about to go.' Carter said standing up next to Monica.  
  
`Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you two were together.' He said embarrassed.  
  
`Kidding, Carter Haywood.' He said extending his hand.  
  
Chandler was so relieved that they weren't together. Chandler shook his hand. `So, how do you know the bride and groom?'  
  
`Well, she's my cousin and my friends just tagged along.' Monica explained.  
  
`So why are you going?'  
  
`Well, I was but I'm not going to now.' Monica said smiling.  
  
`Well I am. I'll see you in the morning Monica.' Carter said walking off but when Chandler turned his back towards him he gave Monica the thumbs up signal.  
  
`Daddy I'm tired. Can we go home now?' Amanda interrupted.  
  
`Um, sure honey in a minute. Let me just talk to Monica a minute and we'll be on our way.' He said turning back to Monica. `So, listen, maybe sometime you and I could go for a coffee or something, or if you don't want to then...' But then he was cut off by Monica.  
  
`I'd love to.' She said. She then reached into her purse and gave him her card. `Here's my card. Gimme a call sometime and we can hook up.' She said smiling at him. He smiled back.  
  
`Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you.'  
  
`You to, you have a lovely daughter.'  
  
`Thanks, bye.' He said then walked off leaving Monica on her own. Just then Stephanie walked over to her.  
  
`Hey, who was that?'  
  
`That was Chandler.' She said having some champagne.  
  
`Wow, you gonna see each other again?'  
  
`I think so. I'm looking forward to it.'  
  
`Come on, my feet are killing me. Let's go.' She said putting her arm around Monica for support. They then walked to the front of the building waiting for their cab. When Monica turned her head she could see Chandler and Amanda getting into his car. When he lifted his head he saw hr and smiled. When a cab came along, she broke her gaze from him and jumped in. Just as they were about to drive off, Ross and Paul came running after them and screaming. Once they all got in they drove off back to their apartments, hoping to get some sleep!  
  
TO BE COUNTINED  
  
Please send your reviews and comments to [1]perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Or click the little box below!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk 


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting at a Wedding  
  
Okay, here is the next part to this series. Hope you enjoy. Please send me your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 3: Afterwards.  
  
`Hey Mon. What's up?' Carter asked her one week after the wedding. She had still not heard from Chandler and was wondering what the hell had happened! She got the impression that he liked her, but she probably read the signs wrong.  
  
`Well, I'm still waiting for the call from Chandler but no luck.' She said after she had checked the machine. `I was so stupid to believe that he would call.' Just then the phone rang. Monica didn't do anything. Carter picked it up then.  
  
`Hello.' He listened. `Yes, this is Monica's apartment. Can I help you?' He listened to what the other person was saying. `Yes, she has been waiting for you to call.' Listens. `Oh, is she okay now?' Listens. `Well, she's not her right now. Can I take a message?' He gets a piece of paper and rights something down. `Okay, I will. Bye.' He said then hung up. Monica was curious about who just rang.  
  
`Well, who was it? And I was standing right here!' She said standing up and going over to the fridge.  
  
`It was Chandler.' She stopped and looked at him. `He just called to apologise as to why he couldn't call. Amanda was sick and she had to be transmitted to the hospital. They had just come back now. And he was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime and he said to meet him in Central Park in an hour.'  
  
`Oh my God! Should I go?' She asked and shook him by the shoulders.  
  
`Yes, and if I were you, go now!' He said and pushed her out the door. He put some music on which he knew Monica couldn't stand. The opera.  
  
*****  
  
Monica was sitting on a bench in Central Park, waiting for Chandler to arrive. She was so happy that he had finally called. She didn't know that his daughter was sick, so she forgave him. Just then she heard someone call her name. When she turned around she saw Chandler walking towards her. She stood up as he came close to her.  
  
`Hi.' She said.  
  
`Hi, look I'm so sorry that I couldn't call you...' Chandler was cut off by Monica.  
  
`I know. Carter told me once he got off the phone.'  
  
`I thought that he said you weren't there?' He asked but knew what she was gonna say.  
  
`I was just too depressed to get the phone and told Carter that if it was for me, that I didn't want to talk to them. So, how is she?'  
  
`She's fine now. I got Rachel to look after her for a few hours so...' Chandler was again cut off but not by Monica.  
  
`Oh Bing a Ling!' He turned his head and there he saw was he ex girlfriend who he knew had been stalking him for months. He couldn't handle this right now. He looked at Monica who had a very confused look on her face. He leaned in to her and whispered in her ear. `Just follow my lead. I'll explain later.' He said and then this woman came up to him.  
  
`Chandler, I never thought that I would see you again.'  
  
`Well Janice, never did I.' He said.  
  
`So, who are you?' She asked Monica. Monica was about to answer but Chandler butted in.  
  
`This is Monica, my girlfriend.' He said putting an arm around her. Monica understood now. She was his ex girlfriend.  
  
`Oh, I see you moved on.'  
  
`Yes I have Janice and I'm afraid you must too.' Then he turned to Monica. `We are very happy aren't we honey?' He asked but before he could answer he kissed her on the lips. Monica closed her eyes hoping that this kiss would never end. It was such a surprise to her. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.  
  
`Yes, yes we are very happy.' She said and leaned against him and he kissed her head and moved his arm to around her waist and grabbed her ass to show Janice that he wanted to move on and get away from her.  
  
`Well, bye Chandler. If you ever want to get back together, just give me a call.' She said then did her annoying laugh and walked off. Once she walked off, Chandler looked into Monica eyes.  
  
`Can I kiss you again he asked?' He asked nervously.  
  
`Of course.' Once she said that they were passionately kissing but about five minutes later they remembered they were in a public place. Chandler knew that he probably couldn't control his self.  
  
`My place or yours?' He asked as he broke the kiss.  
  
`Mine,' She answered and they ran out of the park to her place.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please let me know what you think!  
  
perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
